Electrical receptacles are used to distribute electrical power to one or more devices. Electrical receptacles also are used to provide a relatively quick disconnect of a source of power feeding the one or more devices. The electrical receptacle is configured to receive an electrical plug. When the electrical plug is mechanically coupled to the electrical receptacle, power flows through the electrical receptacle.